The Wrath of Chaos
by AsomeM
Summary: Percy has a half-brother that everyone, except Artemis, leave him for. He leaves camp and 100,000 years later, Gaia rises again. What side will Percy choose? Will he finally find love?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrath of Chaos**

**A/N: Now I know what you're thinking, **_**'What the… he just started another story and he is blatantly ignoring another one! What the heck is going on!' **_**Well this idea just came to me and I had to start this story. I will update all three; I just didn't want to wait to start this one, so there! So without further ado, on with the first chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S: If you're not thinking that and are actually thinking, **_**'That lazy dastard, he just has writer's block and is going to start a new story until it wears off!' **_**Then I am deeply offended and I don't like where this is going. This relationship is built on trust and if you're going to violate that, then I want a divorce!**

_**Stop looking at me…**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Percy's POV**

I'm leaving this dump of a camp; after all, the left me first. I guess the fates wanted it made very clear why loyalty was a fatal flaw. It's all thanks to my brother, or I should say half-brother, Matthew.

He showed up at Camp Half-Blood three days after I had left and was immediately claimed by Poseidon. My so called "friends" were desperate for a leader and thought he would make a good replacement until I was found or came back.

Now, you might be thinking to yourself, _'That sounds like a good plan to me,' _and normally I would agree if not for what happened as a result.

When Jason, Leo, and Piper showed up and it was revealed after their quest that Jason was supposed to become camp leader, Matthew refused to step down and was backed by every single camper and satyr in that camp.

He had earned their loyalty when he defended the camp from invaders, seeing as the boarders had weakened considerably. The satyrs, especially Grover, liked him because he stopped in the middle of the battle to put out a fire started by one of the attacking monsters.

Since Jason didn't become the camp leader, the Romans refused to join forces and kicked me out the second they could, destroying any chances of the prophecy coming true. Apollo, for one, was shocked. None of his prophecies had ever failed to come true.

When the final battle came around, it ended up with me versus every single titan. I somehow managed to beat them, just barely of course, but it seemed they hadn't had very much time to generate their powers to full after they had last been beaten.

I was able to gather enough strength to then join up with the hunters and take on the giants. I took out about half, while they took the out the ones left behind. Artemis and I teamed up to take down Gaia and, once again, we just barely won. Unfortunately, I lost my left eye during the fight with the primordial goddess when I jumped in front of an attack meant for Artemis. I thought the Curse of the River Styx would reduce the attack, but Gaia had enough power to easily overcome it.

Artemis quickly sealed the wound so I wouldn't bleed out and I struck the final blow, sending Gaia back to dreamland, to a wait reawakening once again.

The entire time this was going on, Camp Half-Blood and the Romans were forced to join forces out of desperation to get through the horde of monsters between them and where the titans and giants were.

My brother and a handful of others made it just as I defeated Gaia. Matthew, thinking he was the greatest thing since sliced bread, then went after the only titan left, Rhea.

I left her alone because she was neutral in all this. She desperately wanted to help her children, yet at the same time, no matter how monstrous her husband was she couldn't go against him. She had done it only once before and that was for her children, but she could not bring herself to do it again.

Matthew, to pig-headed to realize this, or at least to listen to her for two seconds, defeated her. It happened quickly, since she didn't fight back! He imprisoned her in a cell of pure water, which I thought was no big deal, but apparently others did.

Back at camp, once things had settled down again, I was walking to the tables to get something to eat when I heard very loud cheering. I walked towards it source, which just happened to be the tables, and saw what looked like a giant feast going on.

I had been staying in the Big House with the other injured kids, trying to recover from my wound and learning how to deal with one eye, so I didn't know what it was about.

I thought it was probably the other campers celebrating our victory since all of the gods were there, except for Artemis, and were cheering and laughing with the best of 'em. All of a sudden, my father stood up and raised his wine goblet.

"I propose a toast to the hero of the Third Titan War, the greatest hero of all time, and my favorite son…," Poseidon shouted out to the crowd, eliciting even louder cheers at every phrase. I got ready to step forward, my face red from embarrassment since I didn't really like when people made a big fuss over me.

"Matthew!" my father finished, causing me to jump in surprise and everyone else to erupt into chants of, "Matthew! Matthew! Matthew!"

Their voices suddenly degraded into mindless shouts of joyful noise and I saw Matthew kissing someone. When he pulled away, I saw familiar golden curls and grey eyes. It was Annabeth! I turned my gaze to Athena to see her reaction to this and she was smiling and nodding with approval! I could only stare at them all, wonder- no, hoping I was dreaming, until an angelic voice rang out over the noise.

"Stop!" it yelled, causing everyone to turn and see who it was.

Artemis was standing there with her arms crossed, her bow in her left hand and arrow at the ready in her right. A cold fury shone in her eyes, only enhancing their silver gleam.

"What is going on here?" she said in a quiet voice that could have been made from ice from the way it sent shivers down people's spines.

"What do you mean sister?" Apollo asked carefully, for once not taking the opportunity to annoy his sibling.

"Why are you saying Matthew is the hero of the Third War? What about Percy?" she said, so calm you could tell she was about to snap.

"Percy? Who cares about Percy?" said someone that shocked me, broke my heart, and brought tears to my remaining eye all at the same time. Annabeth. She stood there defiantly, one hand on her hip and the other interlocked with Matthew's. The other campers and even the gods gave out shoots of agreement, asking what about me. Artemis was very close to losing, until she saw me. Her mouth dropped open and concern replaced her fury, but I was to sad to even consider thinking about why she was worried about a boy.

They all turned to see me, noticed my heart broken expression, my tears, and above all they noticed that I was missing an eye. I had hidden it from the others and they thought I was healing from a wound on my leg, but this time I had forgotten to brush my hair in front of it and they could all see the telltale hole where my eye was supposed to be.

I looked at every single one of them in turn, shook my head, and walked away.

I'm leaving this dump of a camp.

**A/N: So whatcha think? I thought this is a good twist on a familiar "Chaos" story that had some familiar elements. I did throw in that eye thing just because I could and I liked that Percy was wounded protecting Artemis. After all, I will be a Pertemis fan forever and I blame this site for that, so yeah. Take that water dependent ecosystem. Take that. Any who, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Wrath of Chaos

A/N: To BlackPanther101, "Thanks! Keep up the good work on your story and, once again, IT HAS TO BE ARTEMIS!"

To PJOseph, "Sorry, I just start a story when I get the idea for it. Sheesh."

To April Night, "Percy can't _kill_ Annabeth! He's Percy! That is not how that guy rolls!"

To AmberxxHazelxxCrimson, "Don't worry; there will be quite a lot of suspense as the story progresses."

To the 'in the end chaos wins' individual, "I wanted to save that for when Percy was all powerful and stuff, and something else which I will not tell you, to make it a lot more dramatic.

Well chaps, another chapter is here! (Trumpets sound as loud applause breaks out all over the world) Yeah! Whoo! Yea… so thanks for reviewing you thirty- three people and thank you to those who added this to their favorites and/or added it to story alerts! Heck yeah! So on that positive note, let the chappie begin and PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 2:

*100,000 years later*

Artemis' POV

I was sitting on my throne, silent and full of mourning, as the others on the Olympian Council complained around me. It was all white noise to me, seeing as the only thing I could think about was… him. It had been 100,000 years since I had last seen him. 100,000 years full of sadness and heartbreak.

Now some of you may be thinking, "100,000 years? That seems like too long a time to be sad about who ever this guy is leaving!" You may be right, but he was the only one I had ever loved the way I did, my feelings for Orion paled in comparison.

As I was thinking about this, all of the gods suddenly stopped speaking. I came back from my memories of… him, and saw a large tear in the fabric of reality. A sixteen foot tall man stepped through it, wearing a black suit that seemed to be made from Space since it was covered with twinkling stars, far off planets, and meteors that crisscrossed in between supernovas giving off their last rays as they died. His skin was the color the Milky Way, pale white and looked as though it had never even heard of sun. His eyes, though, were the most interesting thing about him. Each changed color from black as the deepest depths of Tartarus to brighter than Apollo's sun chariot.

"Hello, gods of Olympus," he said in a voice so ancient it sounded like he borrowed it from a museum, yet so filled with power that it sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"What do you want?" Zeus questioned, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"I am Chaos," they starry figure said surprising us all, "and I have decided that you have done enough. It is time that my children and the titans come back and rule in your place," he continued, causing all of the council to jump up from their thrones in uproar.

"You'll have to make us!" Apollo yelled, being serious for once in his life, and we all shouted agreement. He looked as us with contempt and snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, we were frozen in place.

"I could destroy you right now, but I'll give you a chance to fight for your right to rule. I have awakened Gaia once again and have freed the titans from their imprisonments. They have assembled an army and are planning to attack Camp Half-Blood tomorrow. So you have until then to assemble your forces, but be warned, I will help them by sending my… how to put this? Oh I know! My army," he said finishing with an evil smile. If I could move, my jaw would have dropped, and as it was, I saw Athena's eyes widen while everyone else just stared blankly at him, unable to comprehend the fact he had an army.

"Now you are wondering what army. It is made up of demigods who I have deemed worthy of this great honor and there are 45 of them. Now you may not think this is a very small number, but each is worth at least five thousand soldiers by themselves. I have increased their strength, speed, and skill by ten and I have given them my blessing, giving them immortality and foresight so they know what their enemy's next move is before their opponent knows it themselves. Each one could easily take on anyone of you, except for my General," he said with a proud look in his eyes. We were still overwhelmed about the idea of a Chaos army and how powerful they were when he began to rant about this "General."

"I trained him personally, giving him control over the four elements and increasing his strength, speed, and skill by twenty! He has a Celestial bronze sword that I combined with my own essence and reformed in a new born star. He can easily defeat all of you, the Titans, the Giants, Gaia, and Typhoon by himself, and he has a very large grudge against all of you. Have fun!" Chaos finished with an evil laugh and teleported back to where ever in Hades he came from and we became unfrozen.

"What are we going to do?" Hera asked Zeus, hugging him, with fear in her voice.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

A/N: Hey hey hey! It's a cliffhanger! Sorry, old habits are hard to break. Anyway, I'll try to update as quick as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The Wrath of Chaos

A/N: To redlox2, "Those stories piss me off to! There was one commander of Chaos that was going along awesomely, until they showed that Percy wasn't him and it was some OC! Gahhh! Anyway, about **Jason, Piper and Leo, they didn't but they had to go along with it sense Matthew had the majority and Piper and Leo needed training to fight off monsters. That may be a bad explanation, but I need Matthew to be leader for the story."**

**To ESMT, "Thanks… individual (I don't want to insult you)! I really wanted it be original and I saw how scared Chaos' army scared the campers and the Olympians with their power and I thought it would be interesting to see them on opposite sides."**

To **Nahgemkerr12, "Calm down man. Seriously. Here is an update, but calm down."**

**To booklover1209, "Real subtle there. It just might be… someone… else. Or not. Whatever."**

What's Kraken (yes that is the sea monster and I want that thing to be real so when he comes roaring out of the depths I can ruin his big moment by saying this and making everyone face palm and groan)? I am so freaking sorry! To explain, "Ahem… crap happened," The end. I've been really busy the past few months and for that I am extremely sorry. I will try to update sooner next time, but no promises. Now, being disgruntled and what not, I decided to make someone pay. If you love, like, or generally tolerate Annabeth, you will hate me at the end of this chapter. If you hate, dislike, or just don't care for her, you will hate me and love me at the end of this chapter. Let's just say that Annabeth's inner bi-atch rears its ugly head, and decides to stick around for the rest of the story. Here's a fun fact for ya, while I was writing Annabeth's dialogue and actions, they started to remind me of my ex-girlfriend, didn't mean to do it, it just happened. So at the end of this you want to tear your hair out, light it on fire, dance around it while you sacrifice a small animal to get Annabeth to shut up and go away, welcome to my world. Sucks, don't it? So just to recap, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I will try to update sooner, and Annabeth is a bitch. Whoo. PLEASE REVIEW! (and thank you to those 73 of you who reviewed already)

_FINALLY! YES! OLYMPIAN HERO FINALLY GOT TO THAT PLOT POINT! FINALLY! NOW I SHALL POST THIS CHAPTER AND THEN I SHALL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN LORD PERSEUS! GET READY INTERNET!_

_Last chapter Flash Back:_

"_**I trained him personally, giving him control over the four elements and increasing his strength, speed, and skill by twenty! He has a Celestial bronze sword that I combined with my own essence and reformed in a new born star. He can easily defeat all of you, the Titans, the Giants, Gaia, and Typhoon by himself, and he has a very large grudge against all of you. Have fun!" Chaos finished with an evil laugh and teleported back to where ever in Hades he came from and we became unfrozen.**_

"_**What are we going to do?" Hera asked Zeus, hugging him, with fear in her voice. **_

"_**I don't know. I just don't know." **_

**Chapter 3:**

**Artemis' POV**

While Zeus attempted to comfort Hera as she bawled her eyes out, the rest of the council tried to come up with a plan.

"We should…maybe we can…how about…," Athena spluttered out, for once in her life without a plan. Aphrodite wanted to dress us up like nymphs so we could hide among them. Apollo wanted us to get in his sun chariot during the day and in my moon chariot at night so we didn't half to deal with this, and Ares wouldn't stop talking about how he was going to kick everyone's ass.

"Silence!" I shouted out, causing everyone to turn and look at me. "This is what's going to happen; we are going to bring the demigods and my hunters to New York and scare the mortals away with some freak weather. Hephaestus and his children will build up our defenses while the Cyclops forges weapons for our 'soldiers'. While this is happening, I will be out looking for-," I told them, but I was interrupted by Apollo.

"Not this again! Sis, just accept the fact that he's gone already! You've forced us to look for him for 100,000 years now and we haven't found him. Besides, who wants that loser around anyway?" my brother asked, trying to make me give up my search.

"I do," I answered his rhetorical question as my bow appeared in my hands and my quiver on my back. I made a big show of slowly pulling out and arrow while saying, "By the way, what did you call him?" as I strung my weapon of choice.

"Um… sis? What are you doing?" Apollo nervously stuttered out, eying the sharp tip of the arrow.

"What did I tell you about calling him names?" I said, ignoring his question as I pulled the string taunt and aimed.

"You said not to or else you'd… you wouldn't do that to your favorite brother would you?" he squeaked out as he saw where I was aiming.

"No…," I answered, causing him to relax. "…But I don't have a favorite brother," I finished and fired.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hooray!" I yelled as my super cute boyfriend, but still not as cute as me, Matthew lifted me in the air. Now I know what you're thinking, '_Shouldn't you be dead?'_

Well Zeus decided, very reluctantly of course and with much persuasion from the rest of the council, that for our efforts, every camper who fought in either one of the Titan Wars deserved immortality. Each one of us decided to take the offer and we were instilled as teachers for the future generations of campers. I hope that answers your question you A-hole! Why don't you sit down, shut up, and listen to me? Who's more important here? That's right, it's me. (AN: I warned you!)

So before you so rudely interrupted me, I was talking about my boyfriend tossing me in the air and was going to say the reason for this being that we were celebrating. What you may ask, but I thought I told you to stop talking! Anyway, it was the 100,000 year anniversary of my pathetic and stupid ex-boyfriend, Percy, disappearing!

Every year, all of us immortal campers get together and celebrate the day that loser left. The normal campers usually just stared of us, probably to jealous and intimated of my amazing beauty and my incredible brain to come join in the fun, but who cares about them anyway?

Just as things were really starting to heat up, the stupid Olympians and my mom, she is not stupid of course since she had the brains to create me, and had to ruin our fun. I wanted to ignore them and keep going, but everyone else decided to wimp out and pay attention to them so I didn't have a choice.

I walked over, waving high to my mom who looked distracted for some reason and barely acknowledged my greeting. Strange, but it probably didn't mean anything. I looked at the rest of the council and noticed several strange things like the fact that Hera was hanging on to Zeus for dear life, like he was her rock in a rough sea, with tear streaks on her face and the rest looked scared out of their minds. Aphrodite was actually holding Hephaestus' hand and was ignoring Ares. Apollo wasn't listening to music for once and I saw he had a tourniquet wrapped around one arm and was completely serious which surprised me since I had never seen him like that.

All of these strange things started to get to me and I voiced my fear with a shaky voice. "Wh-what's wrong? I asked scared out of my mind at what their answer would be.

"We have learned that…," Zeus said, pausing as he gathered his thoughts, trying to put them into words, "… Chaos has awoken and or freed every single one of the enemies you fought in the Second and Third Titan wars. He is planning on having his army attack Camp Half-Blood with them and destroy all of you, and then they'll come after Olympus." We all stared at him, trying to wrap our brains around it.

"What's the plan, mom?" my half-brother Malcolm asked. My mother merely looked at him, tired and silent, and then gestured to Artemis.

"All of you, the Romans, and my hunters will pull back to Olympus where we will all make our stand. We will fight till the last to keep this planet from their control!" she said, which made me mad.

"Malcolm asked Athena, not you or are you to busy being such a **(AN: Insert put down and bad words of choice here. I'm sorry to make you do it, but for some reason, every time I try and write an insult about Artemis, I always get rid of it immediately and find a way around saying it. Strange.)** to notice?" I screamed at Artemis, not caring what the consequences would be.

The goddess of the moon's face went from shock to one of pure fury. I thought she would smite me, but Zeus stepped in just in time. "We don't have time for this! We must get them all to Olympus today, but don't think you're getting off the hook for that daughter of Athena. If you ever insult my daughter again, I'll turn you mort so fast it'll make your head spin! Now, gather everyone together and head for the vans. We have to get to Olympus in time."

All of us headed for the vans. We had decided to get more many years ago and it just made sense to get enough for the entire camp to ride in if every an emergency arose like this one. I was holding hands with Matthew as we made our way round to gather everyone together, the Greeks and the Romans since we had decided long ago to join our groups together. They have separate cabins, dining pavilion and training grounds, but we still share the arena, climbing wall, and forest.

As soon as everyone was ready to go, we headed out. I was sitting beside Matthew, who was driving, and even after he turned on the engine and we began to hover down the road, **(AN: its 100,000 years in the future, sheesh!)**, low tech I know, I still held his hand in a white knuckle grip, afraid of what was going to happen to me even if we defeated the forces of Chaos.

**A/N: Shazam baby! A new chapter has been born! Now if you're mad at me about Annabeth, then I am sorry, but it might get worse and it might get better. It is all leading up to something I promise, but I do realize how OOC she was. Once again, thank you for being patient with me and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**P.S: Anyone who wants to flame me, bring it on! I've got a whole fire extinguisher of whop ass and I ain't afraid to use it! This is probably going to make people flame me, but I have had a very tiring day and I need to take out my frustrations on someone besides Annabeth. **


End file.
